Minako
Minako is a minor character in Shin Megami Tensei IV. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' A female member of the Ring of Gaea, she first appeared in the Challenge Quest, Prevent a Deal with an Overlord. She attempts to summon the Overlord Astaroth to be the Ring of Gaea's new king and helps a former Cabinet Minister, but makes it clear she has no intention of doing it to aid his selfish goal. While the summoning was progressing she attempts to stall for time by summoning Anzus against Flynn, informing him of how demons originated from the land of Babylon. She is able to successfully stall for time and he is summoned. Minako asks Astaroth to leave during his battle against Flynn since his full strength has not returned thanks to travel between worlds. Minako then summons the Horde Babylon's Might to face Flynn. Surprised at Astaroth's defeat when he is killed by Flynn, she takes it in stride since she obtains his soul and wins regardless of the outcome. On the Chaos route she gives the quest Ishtar, Goddess of Harvest, where she now seeks to revive Ishtar to give life to the barren Tokyo using Astaroth's soul. Minako is found in the room with the last birdcage found at Kagome Tower and no longer belongs to the Ring of Gaea. Upon meeting Flynn she realizes it is him, but doesn't mind that he stopped her past mission. Minako has heard rumors of Flynn and that he has slain many powerful demons, thankful that someone so skilled has come to her aid. She explains her goal of incarnating Ishtar and that she wants to collect the spirits of demons who originate from the Goddess. Ishtar no longer exists so in order to recreate her they must take the souls of demons who originate from her. Minako asks that Flynn slay the two demons that responded to Astaroth's soul so that Tokyo can become a land of rich harvest, wishing him luck. Minako appears after Mother Harlot's defeat and is impressed by how Flynn defeats her, stating that not even an Overlord is a match for Flynn. She then takes her soul by placing her smartphone upon the corpse, quickly eating the soul once it appears. Minako promises to meet up with Flynn once her body adapts to the soul. Minako is awed by Flynn's power when he defeats Asherah and tells of how Asherah was a very powerful ancient god. She calls Asherah the Lady of the Sea as she devours the soul she takes from the corpse. Minako takes a Red Pill from her pocket after Flynn defeats both and reveals that she was part of a team that was meant to analyze the Red Pills demons consume. To complete the final part of Ishtar's revival she will consume a Red Pill and sacrifice herself to complete it, knowing that her mind will most likely be consumed in the process. She thanks Flynn and tells him farewell before eating it, becoming Ishtar. Although her body and soul are gone, Ishtar informs him that a part of Minako's mind still lives on inside her. Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Characters